The Trouble With Donnie
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Don and Sam are both hit with the ray of a gun and Don seemingly disappears, find out what happens to him inside. Rated T Just in case


The Trouble With Donnie

a/n: One-shot. The guys go out and the Shredder hits Donnie with a ray. Find out what the ray does during the story. Includes my o/c Samie. I don't own TMNT. The word for this chapter is penguin. Enjoy! :)

Five turtles were jumping from roof top to roof top on a slow Monday night. The oldest a blue clad turtle who's name is Leonardo stopped. His brothers and sister did the same. "Guys it's the shredder. We have to see what he is up to." He told them. A red clad turtle called Raphael walked forward and put his three fingered fist into his open palm.  
"I'm with ya bro." Raph said. The girl called Samantha nodded her head in agreement.  
"If the shredder is up to something then I wanna know what it is." She said. A purple clad turtle named Donatello also looked over the edge of the tall building.  
"What if it's a trap? We might not make it out alive."  
"He has no way of knowing that we would be here at this time on a Monday night Don. If he is placing a trap he would have to have had some way of knowing that we would show up." An orange clad turtle who answers to the name of Michelangelo now looked down over the edge. "Maybe Don is right guys we should avoid a run in with the Shredder."  
"What are you a chicken or a turtle?" Raph asked rhetorically. Samie laughed at him. It was always everybody else against those two. Even though she was Donnie's twin sister, she had always been closer to Raph.

The five of them jumped down off of the roof and into battle with several foot ninja. They fought side by side. Donnie and Samie were using there staff's to fight off as many as possible to get them closer to the Shredder. Leo, Raph and Mikey followed up the rear taking out the ninja that the twins missed or that were stupid enough to try and fight back against them. "You fools walked straight into my trap." Samie scowled.  
"Now be the first to taste my wrath." He pulled a ray gun out from behind his back. He aimed it at Samie and pressed the trigger. Don tried to push his sister out of the way and both of them got hit by the bright white light that came out from the gun, while Don still had hold of her shell. There was a blinding white light, everybody covered their eyes. The twins screamed in pain. Don was split in two, half of him went into Sam, she never noticed this. And the other half ran lay on the ground alive but barely.

Raph picked up Samie as Leo went to check on Don. "Guys we might have a problem here." Leo called. He had been standing where Don was and the turtle was nowhere to be found. The Shredder laughed and left the alleyway without the other turtles realising that he took Donnie with him. "Woah, maybe next time we listen to the smart one." Mikey commented. Nobody appreciated the comment. "Where is the smart one?" He asked. The four turtles went on a hunt for him around the lair. Raph looked over at Sam who looked as though she might throw up at any second. "Are ya okay sis?" Sam nodded to scared to speak. Leo tapped her shoulder. They decided to go into the sewers to go back to the lair as it was too dangerous for them to be above ground.

About half way to the lair Samie stopped dead in her tracks. "Guys I think I know where Don went." She called as the other three turned to look at her.  
"Where is he then?" Asked Leo with a shrug to his shoulders. Sam put her hand over her stomach.  
"He is in here." She told them. "I am officially the first teenager to be pregnant with her twin brother that was here twenty minutes ago." She had a look of worry on her face. "What will master splinter do about this?" The turtle girl was close to hyperventilating. The four of them walked back to the lair in silence. Tears streaming down Samie's face.

As they walked into the lair Master Splinter greeted them. "My children. Where is Donatello?" He asked. Sam stepped forward and started playing with the tails of her mask.  
"Me and Don were hit by a ray from a ray gun that the Shredder had and I think that Donatello might be in my uterus as my baby." The wise rat seen the panic in his daughters voice and comforted her. He understood that it wasn't really her fault.

The next day Samie did a few tests and discovered that she was pregnant. Raph was in the lair with her helping her out as out of the three boys, he was the only one that could handle technology responsibly. "So when Don tried to get me out of the way the ray hit both of us. And he took the full impact for me. If he never then we could be waiting in some humans stomach to be born again. Only because he was touching me it was him that went in my stomach." Raph looked confused.  
"So he will be born again as your kid. Samie that sounds completely impossible." He questioned skeptically.  
"It's alien tech as far as I can tell. Probably made from the knowledge of Utrom technology that the Shredder has previously given to Baxter Stockman." A beep sounded from the other side of the lab. "Raph can you hand me the blood sample from the centrifuge please. And don't drop it." Raph did as he was told and handed her the blood. She placed a drop of it under a microscope. "These are samples of both mine and Don's DNA. The one you handed me was Don's which is why I asked you not to drop it. It looks as though our DNA signature's are almost exactly alike. The only difference being that mine is female and his is male." Raph looked confused.  
"Let me see." He said and guided her out of the way. "Hey Sam is it supposed to do that?" He asked. Sam shoved him out of the way and looked into the microscope.  
"No, it looks like it has been torn. This is a previous sample, we took it about three months ago." She said.  
"Doesn't that mean that he will not be your brother, but he will be your baby?"It was as if Raph hadn't moved past the previous point. All Sam could do to this question was nod.

In the Shredders fortress, the young turtle woke up. His eyes opened and he found himself in a room that was quite open but really dirty and very dark. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He could make out the shadow of the shredder as the light above kept blinking on and off. Blink, blink, blink. "You turtle are my captive." Was all the Shredder said before unleashing his gauntlet on the poor young turtle. He screamed in pain as the metal came in contact with his plastron. He started breathing heavily. He felt as though somebody had ran a bus over him and then reversed for good measure. The Shredder then drop kicked him, a bone snapped in his arm as the chains put too much pressure on his bones when he moved downwards.

Months would pass and Sam would give birth to a baby, who she felt right to call Donatello. And the actual Donatello would still be hanging on the wall in Shredders' fortress awaiting reprieve from the never ending torture that he had grown used to over the nine months. And he was beginning to lose hope, he was starting to think that he would never be rescued.

When baby Don was two he started having a lot of bad dreams. He would see a flash of metal and actually feel the pain from the impact that the metal made. Little did anybody realise that this was actually visions of the present where teen Don was being tortured. It got so bad that Sam was having him sleep in her bed with her. One night he woke up screaming his head off.  
"Momma, the bad metaw man gon' huwt me." This caught Sam's attention.  
"Bad metal man. Baby could you tell mommy what the bad man looked like?" She asked holding him close to her chest, wiping his tears away from his face.  
"He was big and made of metaw, and he huwted me wid a pikey gwove."

Sam kissed him and went to wake somebody up. "Raph, wake up. I figured out what the nightmares are." She told her brother nearly jumping on top of him. He slapped thin air to try and get her away and turned over on his hammock. "Raph I mean it wake up." She tipped the hammock over and he fell to the floor with a thump.  
"What'd ya do dat for?" He asked. Sam told him to go and wait for him in the lab while she woke the others.

When everybody was awake and in the lab she started to talk. "I figured it out." She started. "Our Don, teen Don is still alive. Has been for the last three years." The only response was tired looking blank stares. She sighed and rolled her eyes at them. "Name a 'metal man' that we know of that has a spikey glove." She demanded. Leo's eyes widened at the thought.  
"The Shredder." He said not getting the point. "Samie can you please tell us why we are doing this." The young girl put her hand in her forehead.  
"It was the Shredder who shot us with that ray gun a few years back. And we never found Don's body after. What if his body or at least his conciousness was split when the ray gun hit us. What if we can still get our brother back. And what if the Shredder has been keeping him captive for all of this time?" She questioned. The others looked thoughtful as they thought about what had happened that night.  
"Well we never seen the Shredder leave the alleyway. He could have taken his body when we were all squinting at the light or coming around from the blast." Leo thought.  
"And we never did find his body. We have always assumed that the only Donnie was a baby." Mikey added.  
"I say we go there an' find out what the Shredder did to our brother once and for all." Raph added.  
"Slow down Raph we don't even know if this theory is correct." Leo told his immediate brother. Sam said that she could test the theory but it would mean having to try and take blood from two-year-old turtle tot that has little sleep in two months.

Her theory was right and pretty soon they had a plan to go and get him back. They left baby Don with Master Splinter and promised that they would be back soon.

At the Shredder's fortress, they made their way down into the dungeons. They had to take on several attacks from the foot ninja that were on shift that night. "Fuck it, we take the stairs. Less waiting." Leo said and the four turtles made their way down the set of stairs that took them to the dungeon. "Everybody go to a door and try to open it with the handle." Leo ordered when he seen that the corridor they were in had many identical doors. "The one that doesn't open has to be where they are keeping Don."

They all went and chose a door each. "On the count of three. One, two, three." As he said three. They all went to open the doors. To their luck only three opened. It was Mikey's. Raph took his sai out of his belt and got ready to fight while Samie picked the lock. "This is worse than the time when Mikey got baby Don locked in the bathroom by himself for half an hour." She said. The door swung open. On the other side there was a light the blinked on and off. Blink, blink, blink. The room was dingy and dirty. On the other side of the large space, was Donatello. Naked covered in scars and chained to a wall with his head drooping down unconscious.

The four turtles walked over to their brother. "I'm so sorry we didn't figure this out sooner Donatello." Sam whispered to him as her and Raph got rid of the chains that were holding him up.  
"Only god knows what the last three years have been like for him." Leo said to is siblings as Sam dug a needle into his neck. "Why did you do that?" He asked her.  
"That should keep him out while we take him home. Like you said we don't know what the Shredder has done to him in the three years that we never knew he was missing. He could have went psychotic from the torture and we need to get him home." The teens picked up the bundle of broken turtle and took him back to the lair, where he belonged.

They kept him out of restraints while he was knocked out. They never thought that Sam was right. He had went psycotic from three years of being tortured an inch away from his life. He woke up with a start and fond himself and new place. He got up a little clumsy from not being on his feet in such a long time. He weakly picked up a length of purple cloth ready to take on the first living thing he seen. In his mind his thoughts were racing and nobody was on his side, he had no idea how long it had been since he was taken and all he knew was pain. Sam was walking back into the lab to check on him. He attempted to put the purple fabric around her neck. Sam was a lot stronger than he was so she had him restrained in a few seconds. The turtle was attempting struggle against his sister, but again she had more strength. He managed to keep a hold of the purple cloth as he was put back on the make shift bed and put in soft restraints. "Hey where did you find that?" She asked noticing that he still had it. Don tried to hold it away from her but the restraints made it difficult for him to move. Sam placed the fabric softly around his eyes. "There you go Don. You have your mask back now. I will come and see if you have calmed down in a little bit okay." He nodded in a child-like fashion.

They tried for some time to get Don to build up strength in his muscles and every time he fell over, he would swear and fly off the handle. It was like living with leather head again. The only turtle that he felt he could relate to was in fact baby Don who was actually him. Sam was always there when he was spending time with the toddler as she knew that if something happened then she would have to protect her baby. Don was always put back in the restraints. There was so much anger in him. It was as if the Shredder had done something damaging to him. They had given him several test by now and there was nothing to suggest brain damage. Which meant it was trauma, their Don was traumatised.

They tried everything they could to get him back. Master Splinter helped him relax by way of meditation. "My son, imagine a lake unspoiled and calm." The rat was sitting in his usual meditation pose. Don seen enough sense to copy him. "Now image skipping flat stones against the smooth surface. Watch as the ripples move outwards in rings around where the stone hit the water." Splinter noticed that Don's face was contorted in pain. "Breathe Donatello. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Don breathed in and out and the two of them meditated. This was only the first step to his rehabilitation, there was still along way to go before Don was better.

A part of his rehabilitation was being treated for several broken bones that hadn't healed properly and other scars and marks put there by the Shredder. He had hardly said anything since he had been brought home so speech therapy was important to his recovery. It started with Sam attempting to get him to say the alphabet. "Come on Don say A." She said, it quickly became apparent that it was going to take him time to open up around them. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, Sam wasn't sure if it was an injury or if it was psycological.

Sam, Leo and Raph were in the kitchen. "I just don't understand why Don will not open up and talk to us about what has happened. It makes no sense." Raph told them. Sam put down the dish-towel that she had been holding and leant against the work surface. "If you think about it logically. We still don't know how badly he was hurt when we were hit with the ray gun." She said. "But when I gave him a check over it was clear that he had been through a lot of beating." She let out a small exasperated sigh. "First of all, I don't think he has had any physical movement in the last three years. The muscles in his arms and legs were severely weakened, meaning that when he had recovered he will have to start training all over again or not at all." Leo and Raph hung their heads down.  
"At least he has started his recovery, he was meditating with Master Splinter earlier." Leo said. "We haven't completely lost our Don, though there has clearly been something wrong, otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation."  
"Which leaves only one question," Sam commented.  
"What?" Asked Raph  
"What do we do now?" She finished. The three turtles stood in silence thinking about the next steps in making sure Don recovered.

There was a crying noise, it was coming from the lab. "I'll get it. He's probably made his was into see Don again." Sam left the kitchen and made her way into the lab. When she got there, she seen a certain two-year-old turtle tot and his uncle struggling against his restraints with a look of anger in his eyes. "Baby, go and get your uncle Leo and stay with him." She said. The small child left the room and Sam faced her brother.  
"Donnie, why are you so angry?" She asked. The turtle spat in her face and refused to say anything. "Brilliant. Just brilliant." She muttered under her breath. After regaining composure Sam addressed Don again. "Donatello, you can talk to me. I promise that I will not tell anyone what we talk about. We are your family, we don't want to hurt you, we only want to help you get better." Don looked as though he was considering an answer. "Why didn't you come sooner?" He asked. Sam was taken aback, she wasn't expecting one word, let alone a full sentence.  
"We never knew that you were missing, but your little nephew did. He had nightmares of what the Shredder did to you." She told him. Don looked at the floor, turning his head so that he could see properly.  
"How did that happen?" He asked, what he was saying to her was pulling at her heart strings. She couldn't answer his question just yet.  
"Don? Is that why you haven't opened up yet, because we took a long time to rescue you?" She asked him, saddened at this new discovery.  
"Yes." He nodded. "I don't like these." He said referring to the restraints he was in.  
"Would you like me to take them off of you?" She asked. Don nodded, it was like he was a little kid again. "Okay then I will take them off, but you need to promise that you will not try to hurt anybody okay." Don said that he wasn't going to hurt anybody and that he would be really nice.

Sam helped him go through into the sitting room. "Hey Mikey move over, Don wants a seat on the sofa." Mikey looked at her and didn't see the toddler like he had been expecting, but instead seen a young man making his way into adulthood. "Okay here you Don." He said sitting up and moving over to allow the others to sit down. "Here you can pick what you wanna watch. I was getting bored of this movie." Just as he finished his sentence a piano dropped down on top of a zombie. The words zombie kill of the week appeared in yellow lettering across the screen. Mikey had been watching Zombieland. "Okay Don I think we will watch something else." Sam picked up the controller and turned the television over. friends was on so they watched that. Laughing together as if nothing had ever changed.

It was that moment that Sam realised that her brother was on his way to recovery, but she also knew that there was a long way to go before he was completely better.

a/n: I think this has to be the single most longest chapter I have written. Hope you enjoyed it. TTFN Ta Ta For Now.


End file.
